


the lace that binds

by silverbyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, blowjob, minghao loves lingerie and vernon loves seeing him in it, street dancer!vernon x ballerina!minghao au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverbyeol/pseuds/silverbyeol
Summary: Minghao decides to treat Vernon after his street dance competition victory with a lacy surprise. After that night, Minghao expanded his collection of lingerie much to Vernon's delight.





	1. the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanhaohui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhaohui/gifts).

> This was originally posted on my [tumblr](https://silvercheol.tumblr.com/) but I decided to post both parts here. I hope you enjoy!

_“Wow…You look stunning.”_

Vernon’s eyes were glued to Minghao, brown eyes tracing the set of red and black lingerie that flowed over the ballerina’s figure. The lingerie was a sheer black babydoll dress with red details and a pair of red lace panties. Black garter belts were attached to the panties and to the sheer black stockings Minghao had pulled up to his mid-thigh, showcasing his strong ballerina legs.

Minghao had been waiting for the right moment to present Vernon with this outfit and with Vernon’s success in winning a street dance competition after weeks of grueling training, the Chinese man thought it was the right time. Minghao flushed, a rosy tint swiping across his cheeks as he sat on the edge of their shared bed. 

“D-Do you like it?” Minghao hesitantly asked, a little self conscious over how he looked. He was so used to the leotards that hugged his lean body when dancing but wearing something like this was just a little risque for him. His eyes flitted down before back up to Vernon’s, waiting patiently for him to respond. Vernon practically whined.

“Fuck baby, you look beautiful…” Vernon made his way over from the bathroom from where he had just gotten done with a shower after the competition. His hair was still a little wet and he was dressed in just his boxers and a sleep shirt but from how delicious Minghao looked, he might just need another shower.

Vernon brushed a tuft of hair behind Minghao’s ear, a smile on his lips as he gazed fondly at his boyfriend.

“You are the most stunning person ever and god…” Vernon bit his lip, his fingertips tracing the curve of Minghao’s jaw until Vernon had his chin held between his thumb and index finger, tilting the ballerina’s head up to meet his eye. Minghao’s eyes were wide and doe-like, anticipating Vernon’s next move as he held his breath. The tension between them was palpable before Vernon gave into it, leaning down to press his lips to Minghao’s plush awaiting ones. 

Minghao let out the softest of content moans, his eyelashes fluttering closed as Vernon led the kiss and cupped Minghao’s cheeks in his hands. The kiss started out as tender but slowly became more, Vernon groaning into Minghao’s mouth. Minghao pulled back to move further up the bed to the pillows, making the other dancer crawl up to meet him. Vernon traced a hand up Minghao’s thigh, hooking a finger under the garter belt before releasing it to snap back against the ballerina’s soft skin. Minghao whimpered as he bucked his hips, the blush on his cheeks rising to his ears. Vernon smirked and cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, you liked that?” Vernon’s voice was low and rough and it almost made Minghao whimper. Instead the older man nodded, front teeth worrying down on his bottom lip. Vernon smiled wide and gummy before leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to Minghao’s thigh. He nipped at the skin and Minghao let out a choked moan, his long fingers clenching the comforter in his grasp as his body trembled.

“Well if you’re good for me…” Vernon hummed against Minghao’s skin before looking up at him with dark eyes. “I’ll do it again. Would you like that, baby? Having pretty purples and blues on these gorgeous thighs?”

Minghao was a squirming mess, his breath faster than moments ago as Vernon hovered above him. He nodded after a beat, licking his lips before speaking.

“I’ll be good, I promise, Nonnie…” Minghao replied, causing Vernon to smirk before he dipped his head down to paint Minghao’s thighs in small purple and blue love bites.

Minghao said he’d be good and good he was.


	2. come back for more

Minghao had a lot of clothes. With being not only a ballerina but someone who liked to keep up with current fashion trends and play around with clothing, his wardrobe was quite impressive. However, one part of his wardrobe he didn’t expect to expand was his ever-growing collection of lingerie. Ever since that night after his boyfriend, Vernon, had won his street dance competition and Minghao had decided to treat him with his new lacy purchase, the ballerina had been enamored with how amazing he felt when delicately wrapped in lace and ribbons.

Soon enough his sock draw was filled with more thigh highs and he had the same amount of lace panties as he did his usual briefs. Lingerie sets hung up in color coded order, organizational totes filled with chokers, wrist cuffs, and various accessories, and a small box of various toys occupied the ballerina’s closet since then. It shocked Vernon at first how invested his boyfriend was in this new side of their sex life but he never complained once. Seeing Minghao beam happily when clothed in a new lingerie set made Vernon melt.

And tonight was no exception. Vernon’s hands were tied to the headboard using the black silk ribbon that was previously tied around Minghao’s waist to hold his robe in place before he shed the outer layer. Clothed in a black distressed crop top, the words “Little Kitten” in a swirly red font on the front along with black thigh highs and matching red panties had Vernon’s mouth watering at the sight of Minghao. The Chinese man also had on a black tattoo choker and his lips were faintly stained a deep red. By all means he looked so fucking pretty and Vernon was putty in his hands. If only he could use his hands.

A smirk painted across Minghao’s lips, head tilting to the side as his dark eyes traced down Vernon’s mostly naked body that was laid down and tied to the bed. Minghao didn’t often take control but when he did, he very seldom had any mercy. 

Minghao crawled onto the bed and in between Vernon’s bare legs, save for the boxers he was wearing, and sat back on his heels. He bit his lip at the sight of the growing bulge in Vernon’s boxers and lifted his hands to rest on the younger boy’s thighs. Vernon squirmed slightly, eager for more contact.

“You look so beautiful like this, Nonnie…All tied up for me,” Minghao practically purred, his voice sultry and low.

“Hao, kitten, please touch me,” Vernon whimpered out, lifting his hips slightly as his wrists struggled against the silk ribbon. Minghao grinned deviously. He had Vernon exactly where he wanted him. And he was more than happy to take his time, draw out this version of his boyfriend until he was a quivering mess underneath him.

The street dancer was always so used to taking command of stages and the attention of anyone who caught him dancing, Minghao included. And in the same way Minghao had been struck with awe by Vernon, the latter was equally enamored with the ballerina. When the two shared a dance studio with opposite facing rooms, it was easy to notice each other but even harder to interact seeing as Minghao was shy and Vernon was so intimidating to the Chinese man. That soon changed after they were both practicing late one night and decided to have dinner together. That’s when their friendship and eventual relationship bloomed and became what it is to this day. And every day, they continued to surprise each other.

“Oh you can beg more than that, my love,” Minghao scolded softly with a grin, his hands slowly moving up Vernon’s thighs just below his boxers. Vernon almost whined out in protest but instead huffed and licked his lips.

“Please, please, kitten. I want you to touch me and wreck me. Please use me, kitten,” Vernon begged, his eyes wide and pleading as his chest heaved with his quickened breaths. Minghao hummed, a coy smirk on the corner of his mouth as he lifted his hands up to gently tugged off Vernon’s boxers, licking across his bottom lip as the younger’s hard cock hit his stomach. Vernon sighed at the relief before choking out a gasp when Minghao leaned down to brush his lips against the head.

“Hao- Fuck baby-” Vernon choked out as Minghao gripped the base of his boyfriend’s cock and took the tip into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the head and lapping up the precum with gentle kitten licks. Vernon’s hips bucked slightly and Minghao allowed the younger’s cock to go further into his mouth. Flitting his eyes upwards, Minghao hummed and nodded for Vernon to keep going. Vernon let out a slew of curses, his head lolling back as his hips started to move faster. Minghao relaxed his throat, allowing Vernon to fuck his mouth. The younger whined and moaned, swears mixed with Minghao’s name filled the air of their bedroom as Vernon chased his high.

Minghao groaned before placing a hand on Vernon’s hips to still his movements before pulling off with a pop and licking his lips. The older hummed in satisfaction, eyes meeting Vernon’s as his hand began to slowly, teasingly, pump his boyfriend’s cock.

“Can I ride you, my love?” Minghao purred out, lips red and swollen from taking Vernon’s cock so well. Minghao gently squeezed the base of Vernon’s cock, causing the younger to choke out a groan as he nodded.

“Of course, kitten, I’m all yours,” Vernon’s breath was still heavy, sweat had formed on his forehead and his fringe was slightly in his eyes. He looked like a mess and it made Minghao gleam with pride for disheveling the street dancer like this. 

Minghao released his grip around Vernon to lean over to the nightstand and grab a condom and lube from the drawer. Vernon whimpered at the loss of contact but took his new closeness to Minghao to press kisses to his shoulder and neck. The older man simply hummed and smirked, letting Vernon dance across his skin with his soft lips. Minghao lifted his free hand to cup Vernon’s cheek, leaning in to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before shuffling down to the younger’s awaiting cock. 

Vernon let out a low groan as Minghao rolled the condom onto his hard cock and pressed a kiss to his hip.

“Babe, did you prep or-?” Vernon asked after a thick swallow. Minghao chuckled and nodded.

“Before you got home. But I could do more…You know how tight I get after a while,” A devious smirk spread across Minghao’s lips before he tugged off his red panties, his cock hard and leaking from the tip. Vernon whimpered as he watched Minghao coat his fingers with lube and begin to finger himself, letting out soft panting moans. Minghao’s free hand gripped Vernon’s thigh to steady himself as he added two fingers, scissoring himself and whimpering at the feeling.

Vernon licked his dry lips, watching the sight of his boyfriend fucking himself open with his fingers. He watched Minghao’s long, slender fingers plunge in and out of himself and wished so desperately to be inside of him already. The younger whimpered and squirmed, rutting his leaking cock into the air. Minghao flicked his hooded eyes up to Vernon as he slipped a third finger into himself, a high pitched moan erupting from his chest.

“Fuck, baby I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that,” Vernon huffed, his wrists tugging at the ribbons as he squirmed slightly. Minghao nodded and removed his fingers from himself, grabbing the hand towel he set on the nightstand to wipe off his fingers. The ballerina then crawled up to straddle his boyfriend’s hips, gliding Vernon’s cock against the curve of his ass. Minghao moaned softly, biting his lip before he reached down to guide the tip of Vernon’s cock to his stretched hole. 

They moaned in unison as Minghao slowly eased himself down onto Vernon’s cock, already quivering at the burn of the stretch and how stuffed he felt. His fingers could never compare to how good Vernon felt inside of him. Vernon trembled as his cock was consumed with Minghao’s heat, his chest arching from the bed as his wrists strained and he let out an open mouthed groaned. His eyelashes fluttered as he bit his lip before licking over the skin. Minghao slowly rolled his hips, whimpering as he tilted his head back and relished in the feeling of Vernon inside of him. 

“Hao, please move,” The street dancer groaned out, trying to hold back from fucking up into Minghao as hard as he could. Minghao nodded but not before taking off the crop top, leaving him in just the black leather choker around his neck and the black thigh highs that hugged his calves up to his kneecaps. Vernon’s eyes roamed the lean figure of his body, tongue peeking out from between his red bitten lips. Minghao was strikingly beautiful and Vernon often found himself in absolute awe of his ballerina boyfriend. On stage or in the bedroom, even just doing mundane things, Minghao was a stunning person. And he looked so beautiful with Vernon’s cock stuffed inside of him and his tanned skin flushed and glistening. 

Minghao nodded before letting out a breath as he began to work his hips up and down, placing his hands behind him on Vernon’s thighs to steady himself as he fucked himself on his boyfriend. The air of their bedroom filled with the shared groans and grunts of pleasure. Arching back slightly and rolling down his hips caused Minghao to find that sweet spot of his prostate, a high-pitched whine erupting from his lips. A lower groan sounded from the street dancer as Minghao clenched around him.

“Baby, please untie me,” Vernon pleaded, his brown eyes blown wide. “I wanna touch you so badly…”

This caused Minghao to smirk as his eyes peeked open to look at Vernon’s tied wrists, rolling down harder onto his boyfriend and causing him to grunt out a curse. 

Minghao hummed, biting his lip. “Should I? I quite like the look of you tied up, Nonnie.”

Vernon huffed out a breath as he pouted, his hips stuttering as Minghao continued to slowly ride him. Minghao clicked his tongue and chuckled.

“Well when you pout like that…” Minghao moved forward and make work of untying the ribbon from around Vernon’s wrist. The moment he was free, Vernon gripped Minghao’s hips and rolled the two of them over. Minghao squeaked, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes before Vernon smirked.

“You’ve been a naughty kitten, baby,” Vernon spoke lowly, his hands firmly gripping Minghao’s waist before he snapped his hips and the ballerina let out a strangled moan. Minghao gripped Vernon’s shoulders and pouted.

“Punish me, master,” Minghao whimpered, locking his ankles behind Vernon’s thighs to punish him forward. Vernon groaned before letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

“Oh you’re in for it now, kitten,” Vernon growled lowly before pulling his cock out from Minghao then thrusting forward, making Minghao jolt and cry out. The street dancer groaned as he set a quick pace of fucking into Minghao, his hips snapping against the ballerina’s.

Minghao keened and arched his back, hip legs falling open to allow Vernon closer. His fingernails carved crescents into Vernon’s shoulder but it only spurred the younger man on. Vernon was generally a pretty laid back guy, he much preferred to go slow and deep but Minghao had this effect of making him want to be relentless.

And that’s exactly what he was. Vernon kept a fast pace as he held Minghao’s hip in one hand before curling his fist around his boyfriend hard cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The sensations of both Vernon’s cock thrusting inside of him and his own cock being stroked made Minghao let out a high pitched whine, his eyebrows knitting together as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Open those eyes, baby,” Vernon grunted, flicking his thumb over the slit of Minghao’s cock to collect some of the precum to continue stroking him. Minghao whimpered, biting his lip as he fluttered his eyes open to look into Vernon’s dark brown eyes. The ballerina felt breathless as he drank in the sight of Vernon’s lean body arched over him, his hips unrelenting as they rolled to deepen his thrusts. The younger’s hair was damp with sweat, his chest heaved as he let out low grunts and moans of Minghao’s name mixed with swear words. Minghao felt overwhelmed and drunk on the overload of pleasure, causing him to gasp.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Vern, oh fuck,” Minghao whimpered as he arched his back slight, his fingers intertwining themselves into Vernon’s hair. The street dancer nodded, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Cum for me, Hao,” Vernon groaned, wetting his lips with a swipe of his tongue. “Let go baby, I’ve got you.”

Minghao whined, fingers tugging at the strands of Vernon’s hair as he came all over the other’s fingers and his own stomach. Vernon swore as Minghao clenched around him and he thrusted hard a few more times before emptying himself into the condom. Panting softly, Minghao brought Vernon’s head down to rest their foreheads together. Their breaths mingled as they both came down from their highs.

“I love you,” Minghao whispered softly, a smile on his lips that Vernon kissed with a soft peck.

“I love you too,” Vernon whispered back, kissing Minghao once more before moving away. He slowly pulled out of Minghao, causing the older to whimper a little from the loss, before discarding the condom in the bathroom trash bin. He turned on the water faucet for the bathtub and let it get full before going back into the bedroom. Walking back over to his boyfriend still sprawled on the bed, Vernon grinned fondly before gently hooking his arms under Minghao’s knees and back to pick him up. Minghao squeaked.

“Wha-”

“Bath time, baby,” Vernon stated as Minghao clung to him. The older smiled and nodded, relaxing in Vernon’s arms. Vernon set Minghao into the tub of warm water before settling in behind him. Minghao nuzzled back against his boyfriend’s chest, intertwining their fingers together as their joined hands rested on Minghao’s stomach.

“Nonnie?”

“Hm?” Vernon replied softly, peeking an eye open to look down at his boyfriend.

“Have you ever thought about wearing lingerie?” Minghao tilted his head up, a smirk on his lips.

Vernon flushed bright pink; he had. And he was saving it for next time.


End file.
